


galactic gala

by Lilith



Series: Fanart & Comics [16]
Category: Runaways (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Fan Comics, Fanart, Multi, Other, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22435465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilith/pseuds/Lilith
Summary: Karolina brings both her partners to a super-fancy party (in space).
Relationships: Karolina Dean/Nico Minoru, Karolina Dean/Nico Minoru/Xavin, Karolina Dean/Xavin
Series: Fanart & Comics [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1271006
Comments: 22
Kudos: 43
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	galactic gala

**Author's Note:**

  * For [venndaai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/venndaai/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for giving me this opportunity to revisit an old, beloved fandom, venndaai! (And finally getting me to catch up on the new comics, which I'm enjoying immensely.) Please assume that any or all of your other prompts occurred prior to this, because I love them and really want to read them, myself. But I thought I'd skip ahead and imagine a mostly happy triad or v-shaped arrangement for the purposes of this piece.
> 
> I had an absurdly fun time putting the outfits for this together, in particular. (Billy Porter was, clearly, the inspiration for Xavin's getup. I could not resist the opportunity to play up their fluidity using fashion. I like to imagine the ways they might continue to explore their identity, if and when they return!)


End file.
